


TMNT With A S/O With PTSD

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	TMNT With A S/O With PTSD

Hi! I love your stuff! I was wondering, how would the tmnt boys react to an s/o who had PTSD that caused frequent panic attack and nightmares. Thanks!

Leo: He would be the best to talk you down. He knows how to calm situations and is a quick thinker. He’ll sit opposite you and take control, as strange as it sounds. He’ll use a mixture of meditation and ‘wellbeing’ – a form of mediation where he’ll get you to identify things around you that ground you. 2 sounds, 2 smells, 2 things you can touch, 2 things you can taste and 2 things you can see. Leo will also use a ‘body scan’. He’ll get you to imagine theres a drop of oil in your palm. You chose the colour, how hot it is, how thick it is. Leo will then make you imagine its in your veins and flowing through your body, soaking your bones in the warmth and soothing any demons. You’ll be asked to imagine it running to your joins and even having to wiggle your toes to make sure it get into each one. These sessions can easily take an hour but you always come out of them feeling refreshed and relaxed. Soon, it will get to a point that you can ask him during an attack or in the middle of the night for a body scan or mediation because you know what you’ll need. And hes more than happy help.

Raph: the first time Raph wakes up to you having a nightmare, he would be stunned. He didn’t want to wake you in case he scared you. his hulking form in the dark would certainly cause anyone fear. But he couldn’t continue to watch your body shake. In hopes that you would recognise his voice first, he would call out your name softly. One you wake up, he would sweep you into his arms, allowing you to curl against his chest and find comfort in him. He might try to speak to you, but cant find the words to ask. And once your back asleep, he wouldn’t wake you as long as you seemed to not be having nightmares. He might shrug it off as a one time thing, but when he keeps happening, he would ask Donnie for help. Of course, Donnie would list off the various reasons and Raph would realise he had to speak to you. once he learns what you need, he would remember and make sure he was always there. Part of him resents your PTSD. Not in a malicious way nor would it make him love you any less. When you started dating, he swore to protect you. but how can he protect you from your own mind? He would make sure nothing can ever cause you that much harm again.

Donnie: Yes, Donnie knows what panic attacks are. Yes, he understands the reasoning behind them and what to expect. Does that mean hes prepared to see his s/o go through them? No. Maybe it was a noise or smell in his lab that sets you off. He would have his back to, not really knowing what was happening until you hadn’t spoke in a while and he turns to find you, shaking and taking short sharp breaths. He would rush to your side, fearing you had injured yourself on something in his lab. But when he cant find a mark, he instantly realises what it is. He’ll ask if he can touch you, only doing things you authorise as okay. Donnie would know that if he pushed you right now, it could make it worse for you and he doesn’t want that. But hes patient, calm and soft in the way he speaks and approaches you. in fact, it isn’t till after you have calmed down that he would admit how terrified he was. That being said, he would request a full report on how he did. He wants to know if he did anything wrong or if there anything he can do in the future to help you.

Mikey: Mikey would be the most visibly distressed the first time he sees you having a panic attack. He didn’t mean to make it worse or cause you any more distress, but he just doesn’t know what to do. But when it comes to nightmares, he would certainly make up for his lack of knowledge. Mikey would wake you the second he notices you twisting in bed. He would ask what YOU want. Do you want to talk? Cuddle? Snacks? He is more than happy to go make you pancakes at 3 in the morning if you request them. It gives you time to calm down a little and, when he comes back, he will listen to you. he would have a lot of questions for you about it all. If there are part you don’t want to speak about, he wouldn’t push you but hopes you will tell him eventually. As long as he knows how to help you.

All the turtles will 100% accept your condition and try their best to help you, both cope and move forward.


End file.
